


if three is a crowd, four is a party

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, hints at johnjae, it also got softer than i wanted too, this got filthier than i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “What are you guys doing,” Jaehyun breathes out, biting down on his lip and hating the way his legs have spread, quietly urging Doyoung to palm him more.“Giving you your birthday present,” Doyoung says with a laugh and his hand moves away when Johnny finally pushes his hand in his pants, cupping his crotch and squeezing it enough for Jaehyun to let out a muffled moan behind closed lips.





	if three is a crowd, four is a party

**Author's Note:**

> { aye ah hah hah here's jaehyun's birthday present }  
> { i think i made the first jungwoo/jaehyun/doyoung/johnny tag }  
> { i didnt beta this cause yolo so sorry for any mistakes }

Jaehyun’s never been one to boast about his birthday. Doesn’t go around reminding everyone a month before, a week before, and then about a thousand times a day on his actual birthday. Instead, he tries to lay low on the fact that his birthday is coming up. It’s not the easiest though, not with his set of friends. One of the most persistent people to nag about _Jaehyun’s_ birthday is Johnny. Jaehyun isn’t exactly sure why the other cares so much. It isn’t _his_ birthday--its _Jaehyun’s_. For the last three days, Johnny’s been giving him this look, one that is always accompanied by the same question. _What do you want for your birthday?_ Jaehyun always answers the same too-- _nothing Johnny._

Speaking of Johnny, the boy was currently across from him. They’re seated in one of those cafes that are hidden in the corner of the mall. It’s their favorite cafe, one they religiously go to every Friday after classes are done. They get the same thing every time too; Johnny an iced americano and Jaehyun a hot one. 

“Jae,” Johnny starts, lips wrapped around the straw to his coffee. He swallows, elbow making its way onto the table and torso shifting to lean his weight on his arm. “What do you want for your birthday?” 

Jaehyun’s nose scrunches up, fingers moving the cardboard sleeve up and down on his own cup of coffee. “I told you,” he starts, sighing before continuing, “I don’t want anything. I don’t _need_ anything.” 

He watches as Johnny rolls his eyes, body shifting back against the chair and Jaehyun feels Johnny’s feet bump against his as he stretches his legs out. “Come on,” he whines, fingers tapping against the small table between them. “I know you have at least one thing in mind. Everyone wants something for their birthday.” 

It’s not that Jaehyun didn’t want gifts. They were always nice and even if he attempts to decline them, he likes the thought of someone buying him something. I mean who doesn’t, _honestly._ “Johnny, I’m really fine. I’d much rather you spend your money on something else than me.” 

There’s a change in Johnny’s face, one that has his lips curling into a grin. He lifts his drink up, biting down on the plastic straw as the grin gets wider. Jaehyun parts his lips, ready to comment on the way he’s looking at him but Johnny makes a comment first. “You’re right, Jae.” He watches as Johnny quickly finishes the rest of his coffee, setting the cup down on the table, ice rattling softly. “Thanks for the idea.” 

Jaehyun watches, hand curled around his cup and brows knitted as Johnny stands up, chair sliding back and grin still on his lips. “Johnny.” The name comes out like a warning, firm and gritted through his teeth. 

The other hums, grabbing his cup, shaking it gently before he tilts his head. “What? Come on, let’s do some shopping.” Johnny sighs, running his hand through his hair slowly. “That test wore me out and I need some retail therapy.” 

Jaehyun puffs his cheeks out as he pushes himself up from the chair. “You just went shopping yesterday.” Johnny doesn’t respond, instead giving Jaehyun a shrug and another one of those grins when he tosses his cup in the trash. Jaehyun bites at his lip because the amount that Johnny’s smiled since he mentioned he has an idea for Jaehyun’s birthday is _concerning_ to say the least.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun runs his hand through his hair, letting out a groan. His elbows slide along the sides of the textbook until they thump against his desk. It’s well past midnight, well past the bedtime he’s made for himself, but this he’s also _this_ close to failing his art history class. The class isn’t hard, there’s just too many dates and too many different types of art that look the same. The work itself was easy, the memorization part was hard. Jaehyun swears he’s seen the same painting at least three time by three different artists in two different time periods. It makes him press his forehead against the textbook, whining into the words on the pages. 

“Oh, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun tilts his head enough to peek at the boy walking through the door. “I didn’t think you’d be up.” The other walks over to him, hands on his hips and head tilted down, fingers tapping against the textbook practically hidden under Jaehyun’s body now. “Having fun?” 

He takes a moment to look up at the boy next to him. Jungwoo’s hair is messy and his shirt is definitely backwards-- Jaehyun can see the tag against his neck. Not to mention that his jeans are unbuttoned and _oh_ Jaehyun gets it. The thought makes Jaehyun’s ears begin to turn red and he buries his face against the textbook in an attempt to cover his blush. 

Jungwoo has never been shy about his sex life. Sometimes, he’s probably a little too open about it. Then there’s all the times Jaehyun has walked in on him and Doyoung. He can’t even count on his hands how many times he’s seen Jungwoo pounding into the boy, filthy words being said with that cute voice of his. Or the one time he went over to Johnny’s dorm to pick up the library book the boy had taken out for him, only to be met with Jungwoo bouncing on Johnny’s cock, not even seeming phased when he made eye contact with Jaehyun. Seeing Jungwoo looking like he had gotten dressed a little too fast shouldn’t really make him blush, but it does.

“Oh yeah,” Jungwoo starts and Jaehyun tilts his head again, watching the way Jungwoo sits down on his bed, body bouncing slightly. The other is looking at him, arms stretching above his head and small hum coming from his lips. “What do you want for your birthday? You’ve been so busy I haven’t gotten a chance to ask yet.”

It’s the last question he wants to hear. He’s already gotten a text from Doyoung earlier asking the same thing. Per usual, Jaehyun answered the same way, and he was going to do the same to Jungwoo’s question. “Nothing, Jungwoo, I really don’t want anything.” 

Like Johnny, the answer doesn’t sit well with Jungwoo. The boy pouts, legs swinging against the edge of the bed. “What do you mean nothing? Jaehyun you must want something.” 

Jaehyun pushes himself up, back hitting against the uncomfortable wood of the chair he’s in. A hand runs through his hair as he frowns. “No, I really don’t want anything.” 

Then, Jungwoo is next to him. There’s fingers running through his hair, ones that belong to Jungwoo. Jaehyun looks up at him, watching the way his lips part before closing together. Also like Johnny, a light bulb seems to go off in Jungwoo’s head. His face lights up and there’s a grin that gives him the same feeling as Johnny’s did the other day. Jungwoo licks his lips before patting the top of Jaehyun’s head. “Okay, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun watches as Jungwoo grabs one of the several bags he has piled on his own desk. The boy picks up a shirt and a pair of underwear, shoving them into the bag before slipping it over his shoulder. “Where are you going?” He doesn’t really care, Jungwoo’s hardly ever in their shared dorm anyways, he’s only curious because he just came back from somewhere. It’s also almost one in the morning and they both have an early class tomorrow. 

“Johnny’s.” Jungwoo shrugs, fingers curling around the strap of his bag. “He passed his test and I told him if he did I would reward him.” Jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up and then that grin is back on Jungwoo’s lips. “Besides, I need to talk with him about your present. See what he thinks.” 

Jungwoo leaves, giving him the smallest of waves, one with his fingers wiggling at him, and Jaehyun can’t help but think that the grin on Jungwoo’s lips is _also_ concerning. 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you want for your birthday?” It’s Doyoung staring at him this time, his left cheek swollen with food and eyes wide as he eats. Jaehyun’s lips curl down into a frown because he’s already answered this question. Doyoung rolls his eyes at Jaehyun’s reaction. “I mean, what do you want to _do_ for your birthday? It’s a Saturday so we don’t have classes.” Doyoung swallows, licking at his lips before continuing again. “We could go to the club or to the bar or-”

“How about we have a get together.” Both Jaehyun and Doyoung look to the right at the voice. Jungwoo is setting his tray of food down, sliding onto the chair next to Doyoung. “Like just us? And Johnny of course.” Jungwoo smiles, fingers picking up his chopsticks and tapping them against the edge of his tray. “We could watch a movie or something. Maybe even play some games.” 

The suggestion is a rather tame one coming from Jungwoo. The boy is known for partying. Known for going out and getting shitfaced from more than just alcohol. The one that’ll be spread out on the table at some random house party, having body shots being taken off of him and people taking videos and pictures--ones Jungwoo would proudly show off for the next couple days. So for him to suggest an innocent get together was interesting to say the least. 

What’s even more interesting is the way Jungwoo leans over to Doyoung, lips pressed against his ear. Whatever it is he’s telling him, it’s something that makes Doyoung’s eyes go wider than they were already. Jungwoo pulls away enough to make eye contact with Doyoung, laughing at the way his face has contorted into surprise. Then his lips are back on the boy’s ear and then there’s a very familiar grin forming on Doyoung’s own lips. 

“Johnny already said yes,” Jungwoo says matter-of-factly. Right, he did go over to his room last night. Jaehyun feels his brows scrunch together because shouldn’t Jungwoo have asked him first before inviting others. It’s _his_ birthday after all. 

It would be nice, to have all four of them together again. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve all hung out together. Between tests, Jaehyun almost failing a class, the fact that Jungwoo is constantly out partying, and both Johnny and Doyoung’s part time jobs, they really haven’t had time for each other. Having lunch like this, was the only time they found themselves together. And maybe it’s nice to have them hang out for Jaehyun’s birthday instead of other reasons, ones that always ended up with one of them passed out or leaving from annoyance. 

“Alright,” Jaehyun says with a smile. 

“Great,” Jungwoo claps his hands together, bouncing slightly in his chair. “Oh, Jaehyun, I’m excited. This is going to be _so_ fun.” 

Jaehyun blinks, he’s never seen Jungwoo be so excited over something so _lame_ , compared to his usual activities. Then he realizes the way Doyoung is laughing quietly to himself, shutting himself up by shoving another dumpling in his mouth. 

 

 

 

 

 

The room is decorated, kind of. Jaehyun isn’t sure if one balloon and a rather unflattering picture of him taped to the door that had _Happy Birthday!_ written on it actually counts. Though it’s better than nothing at all, he thinks. Jungwoo is standing off the the side, fingers busy typing away on his phone, Doyoung’s arms wrapped around him and chin resting against the back of his shoulder. Jaehyun watches as Johnny comes out of the bathroom, face lighting up and smile lifting his cheeks up. 

“Happy Birthday!” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, letting his bag slide off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor next to the pile of shoes. “It’s not my birthday yet.” It’s not, it’s still Friday, just after eight. 

“Hey,” Johnny says with an eyebrow raised, “No moodiness during your birthday celebration.” 

Jaehyun sighs, puffing his cheeks out as he lets his shoulders relax. Johnny is right, his friends are doing something nice for him and he should be happy. They’ve just been acting weird. All three of them have barely talked to Jaehyun. It’s not that they’re ignoring him exactly, they just aren’t texting him, aren’t going out of their way to interact with him like they usually do. Technically it’s not a problem for Jaehyun. The three of them are rather needy and the space is actually relaxing. It’s just _weird_ , like they’re up to something. 

Nothing seems out of the ordinary though. Not when they all are leaned against Jaehyun’s bed, trying to watch a movie off of Jungwoo’s laptop. It’s definitely not ideal, not even a little. Johnny’s feet keep getting in the way and Doyoung’s hand has been gradually running up Jungwoo’s thigh for the last fifteen minutes. Then there’s the fact that Johnny has to comment on nearly everything and the volume is already all the way up and Jaehyun can barely hear. It makes Jaehyun wish they had just gone to the actual movie theater so then he could at least focus on the movie instead of the three around him. 

Things only get worse when something happens--Jaehyun doesn’t get to see because Doyoung had leaned over the computer to grab his phone that Jungwoo had slid across the floor-- and Johnny’s hand slaps Jaehyun’s thigh, squeezing it _hard_. Jaehyun lets out a groan because it hurts and Johnny doesn’t even move his hand away at the noise. Johnny instead decides to move his hand _up_. It makes Jaehyun’s breath hitch, mostly because Johnny’s hand is nearly covering his whole thigh, hand looking rather nice against his gray sweatpants. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun whispers when the tips of his fingers reach Jaehyun’s crotch. They barely touch, nails only grazing over it, but it’s enough for Jaehyun to react to. 

“Hm?” Johnny hums, tilting his head to look at Jaehyun. “What?” The question is asked as Johnny’s palm presses against Jaehyun’s crotch, making him suck in a breath, crossing his legs in hope of ridding Johnny’s hand. 

“I’m trying to watch the movie,” Jaehyun whines. It’s a terrible lie and Johnny scoffs at the statement. 

“Jae, please.” Then Johnny leans closer, lips nearly pressing against his ear. “We’re not here to watch a movie anyways.” 

“Wha-” 

Before Jaehyun can finish his question, there’s another hand on his thigh. It’s Doyoung’s, Jaehyun doesn’t even have to look up at the other, he can tell by his fingers. Johnny laughs in his ear as Doyoung’s hand slides up his thigh, just as Johnny’s had. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet,” Johnny says, breath hot against his skin. “You’re normally so good at catching on to things like this.” 

Jaehyun really has no idea what Johnny is saying. All he can focus on is Johnny’s hand, it’s moved up from his crotch and his fingers are dipping in the waistband of his sweats. Doyoung’s hand takes Johnny’s place on his crotch, palm pressing against him with more pressure than the previous one. Then he watches as Jungwoo leans forward, hand shutting the computer, pushing it as far away as possible. 

“What are you guys doing,” Jaehyun breathes out, biting down on his lip and hating the way his legs have spread, quietly urging Doyoung to palm him more. 

“Giving you your birthday present,” Doyoung says with a laugh and his hand moves away when Johnny finally pushes his hand in his pants, cupping his crotch and squeezing it enough for Jaehyun to let out a muffled moan behind closed lips. 

Jaehyun feels his face turn red, possibly his whole body. It happens so fast, the change in the color of his skin and the temperature of his body. Johnny’s got fingers running up and down his clothed cock, Doyoung’s hand has made it’s way to his nipple, making Jaehyun arch his back, and Jungwoo is in front of him, hand down his own pants, palming himself as he watches with a grin. What makes this whole situation worse, was the fact that all three of them had gotten together and _discussed_ this. 

Johnny is the first to kiss him. It’s hard and Jaehyun has to grab onto Johnny’s sweater, fingers curling into it for stability. No more than five seconds pass before Johnny’s licking at Jaehyun’s lips, to which Jaehyun happily allows Johnny’s tongue to push past them. Johnny’s hand leaves his pants, both of them cupping at his cheeks, holding his face still as he sucks on his tongue, the sound of wetness surrounding them. There’s hands tugging his sweatpants down, he doesn’t know who’s hands but he lifts his hips up from them, allowing them to pull his pants off faster. 

He probably shouldn’t be so eager. Shouldn’t be melting into their touches so easily. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before, though it’s never been with all three of them and the previous ones have been blurred by alcohol, even then, it’s only ever been two or three times. The simple truth is that Jaehyun shouldn’t be so excited for his three best friends to have their hands on him. Shouldn’t be so excited because he has a feeling where this is going to go, but that same feeling makes his cock twitch in whoevers hand it’s in. 

Johnny’s pulls away. He does it slowly, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, only breaking when Johnny’s lips curl into a smirk. “Look at you,” he says, practically cooing at him. “We’ve barely even done anything and you look like you’re going to lose it already.” 

Jungwoo is the one to laugh. The boy has rid himself of his pants, hand currently around his cock, twisting and moving up and down slowly. Jungwoo’s cheeks are red and he lets out a soft whimper as he walks closer. Soon, he’s stepping over him, hips aligned with Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun swallows, eyes flicking up away from Jungwoo’s crotch and up to his face. The other has a smile on his lips, one that shouldn’t be so sweet with the way he’s now tapping the tip of his cock against Jaehyun’s lips. 

“You like this, Jaehyun?” Jungwoo asks and then there’s fingers running through Jaehyun’s hair, curling up in them and tugging his head back gently. “Can we play with the birthday boy?

Jaehyun nods, probably a bit too fast at the question. He’s thought of things like this before, never all three together but he’s thought of asking to join the times when he walked in on a pair. Especially the time that Johnny had Jungwoo bent over the desk because _god_ , he could hear Jungwoo moaning from down the hall after he quickly turned on his heels and left the room. Or the time when Jaehyun woke up to Jungwoo trying to muffle his moans as got fingered by Doyoung. Okay, _maybe_ Jaehyun’s thought about things like this a little too many times, he’s just never had the guts to ask any of them. 

He suddenly regrets not asking them though. Happy that the three of them made these plans for him so he didn’t have to. Even happier when Jungwoo’s cock slips past his lips and Jaehyun watches the way Jungwoo leans his head back, letting out a slow breath. Jungwoo doesn’t waste time. He pushes his hips forward, keeps going until all of his cock is in Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun coughs, gagging softly and Jungwoo looks down at him, ready to pull out but Jaehyun blinks up at him, quietly telling him he doesn’t have to. It makes Jungwoo grin and soon, he’s got his knee pressed against the bed and his thrusts become harder. 

Jaehyun has no idea what Doyoung and Johnny are doing. He really couldn’t care less. Jungwoo is fucking his mouth so good, his cock pushing in all the way each time, making Jaehyun gag and drool spill out from the corners of his mouth. The boy occasionally stills, thighs squeezing against Jaehyun’s face, shaking ever so slightly as Jungwoo lets out a moan, one that has him bending over, hands gripping at the sheets of the bed. 

“Jungwoo, don’t keep him all for yourself,” Doyoung says with a click of his tongue. Jaehyun looks up, watching as a hand grabs at Jungwoo’s shoulder. “I wanna play too.” 

Jungwoo nods slowly, letting out a loud moan when he pulls out of Jaehyun’s mouth. He does it slow enough for Jaehyun to cough, slow enough for a thick string of saliva to connect them, being broken when Jungwoo rubs the tip of his cock against Jaehyun’s lips. “God, I didn’t know you could deepthroat like that,” Jungwoo says with a moan that turns into a soft laugh. “You’re so hot.” 

Jaehyun licks at his lips, hand coming up, back of it wiping at his mouth. He catches his breath as he watches Jungwoo runs his hand through his hair slowly, cheeks bright red and eyes still hooded. Then, Doyoung’s hands are tugging him up onto the bed. He’s pushed down, hair flopping onto the white pillow his head lands on. Doyoung is quick to kiss him, even quicker to shove his tongue in his mouth. Jaehyun knows he tastes like Jungwoo, though he’s sure that’s not even a bit of a problem. 

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s lips. He can’t see it but he can feel the smirk growing on Doyoung’s lips. There’s fingers on his jaw, holding it still as Doyoung pulls away, licking at Jaehyun’s lips before moving away completely. 

Jaehyun lets out a whimper, a slightly embarrassingly loud one as Doyoung settles between his legs. Hands push his thighs up, bending his knees and Jaehyun curls his toes against the sheets. He sucks in a breath as Doyoung presses gentle kisses down his thighs, all the way down to between his cheeks. The boy licks the slowest stripe against his hole, pressing his tongue flat against his skin, the whole time keeping eye contact with Jaehyun. 

Hands go down, aiming to curl into Doyoung’s hair, instead, they’re batted away by Johnny’s hands. Jaehyun bites down on his lip, hips pressing down against Doyoung when the boy starts flicking his tongue quickly. Johnny grins at him, sliding onto the bed slowly. There’s a hand wrapped around his cock and only a moment later, Johnny leans down, fulling taking Jaehyun in his mouth. 

Jaehyun really doesn’t know what to do at this point. Doyoung is thrusting his tongue in and out of him, making rather obscene noises as he eats him out. Johnny isn’t any better, gagging on his cock and head bobbing up and down quickly. Johnny’s watching him, brows knitted together and when Jaehyun bucks his hips up particularly hard, he watches the way Johnny’s body lurches forward in a gag and Jaehyun feels his eyes roll back at the sight. 

When Johnny pulls his mouth away, only to replace it with his hand, moving up and down far too quickly, Jaehyun squirms, bucking his hips up and grinding back down against Doyoung’s face. Only one or two more seconds pass before he starts to feel that heat pool in his stomach. Jaehyun lets out a breathy moan, whining as his hands desperately grab at the sheets, twisting them up. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he whispers, eyes blinking quickly down at Doyoung who looks up at him at the words. “Oh my god,” Jaehyun moans out, hands quickly reaching down, attempting to stop Johnny from jerking him off so fast. It doesn’t work and soon he’s arching his back, one hand covering his mouth, teeth biting down on his fingers as he orgasms. 

“Such a good boy, Jaehyun,” Johnny says with a grin, one that Jaehyun can barely see through teary eyes, while his hand slows around his cock. Doyoung’s tongue slows too, being replaced with two fingers, rubbing circles against his entrance and making Jaehyun whine loudly. “You came a lot. Have you not played with yourself in a while?” 

He hasn’t, been too busy with school work and trying to get enough sleep and eat proper meals between. Really too busy to be horny in general, save for the few instances he feels his toes curl up at naughty thoughts that find their way in his mind. Jaehyun shakes his head, chest rising and falling quickly. Both Johnny and Doyoung have pulled away. Jaehyun bites at his lips when the two of them kiss, watching the way they tilt their heads, letting their kiss become deeper. 

“What do you want,” Doyoung says as he pulls away from Johnny. For a moment, Jaehyun thinks it’s directed at the other instead of him. The way Doyoung is looking at him, hand running down Jaehyun’s thigh, making him shiver slightly, makes him understand the question is for him. 

“Can you guys,” Jaehyun pauses, swallowing slowly, feeling his ears begin to warm up along with his cheeks. Jungwoo climbs onto the bed slowly, knees pressed together and eyes blinking at him while he talks. Jaehyun bites down on his lip, unsure really how to ask this, especially with all three of them staring at him. “I want-” Jaehyun whines, hands coming up to cover his face quickly. He can hear Jungwoo laugh and there’s hands tugging at his wrists, slowly moving his hands down away from his face. 

“Go ahead and say it,” Jungwoo says with a smile, his fingers are brushing through Jaehyun’s bangs slowly. “Don’t be shy, Jaehyun.” The boy practically coos and if Jaehyun didn’t notice the way his cock is still hard, precum sliding off the tip and hanging down towards the bed, he would scoff at the way Jungwoo is babying him. 

Jaehyun nods, biting down on his lip for a moment before letting it go along with his words. “I want you guys to fuck me. All three of you.” It feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest and Jaehyun takes a deep breath, letting it out when he sees Doyoung’s lips curl into a smirk. 

“I don’t think you can handle all three of us at once, Jae.” Johnny’s the one to respond first. He runs his hand through his hair, humming as he licks at his lips. “How about we take turns?” 

Jaehyun nods again because yeah, he guesses all three at once would be a little _much_. Not to mention probably awkward and there’s no way he’d even be able to fit three cocks in him. He has a hard time stretching enough for Johnny, and Doyoung and Jungwoo aren’t exactly lacking either. 

“Can I go first,” Doyoung asks, not even bothering for a response before pushing his pants down. “I’ve never fucked him before.” Jaehyun gapes at the comment, mostly because Doyoung is talking as if he’s not there almost. It’s true though, they haven’t slept together. The only thing they’ve done anything sexual is the time at Taeil’s end of the year party where Jaehyun found himself sucking Doyoung’s cock in the bathroom. 

There’s hands tugging him up, Jungwoo’s hands to be exact, and Jaehyun bites his lip as he watches Doyoung undress. His cock is already hard, not that Jaehyun should be surprised, and soon he’s climbing back on the bed. “Can you ride me? You have a nice ass and I want to see how it’ll look while you bounce on my cock.” 

Jaehyun chokes out a noise that’s in between a moan and a whine as he nods. It’s probably the filthiest thing he’s ever heard come out of Doyoung’s mouth. The times he’s accidently walked in on Jungwoo and Doyoung, it’s normally the younger one saying things like that. To hear Doyoung say them, it makes Jaehyun’s breath hitch and his cock to start twitching against his stomach, never really softening. 

“Can I stretch him for you?” Jungwoo’s voice is filled with eagerness. Doyoung must have nodded because soon, Jungwoo has him bend over on all fours, hand on his lower back and one on his cheek. 

Doyoung is behind him, one hand wrapped around his cock as Jungwoo starts to circle his fingers around his entrance. Johnny says something that Jaehyun doesn’t really listen to. Then he thinks he’s figured out what it was when he hears the soft pop of a bottle opening. Instead of the lube going onto Jungwoo’s fingers like he expected it to, it’s being dripped down between his cheeks, making Jaehyun gasp at the feeling. It’s far too much and Jaehyun can feel it slide down the back of his thighs. There’s more than one pair of hands on him and Jaehyun bends forward, wanting to bury his face against the bed, instead, Johnny’s hands hold his head up. Jaehyun looks up at him, watching as he slides onto the bed, knees making it sink down slowly. 

There’s two fingers in him, possibly more, he can’t really tell. Jaehyun moans, letting his thighs spread and his hips to push back against whoever has their fingers in him, or both of them if that’s the case. Jaehyun wants to look back at them, wants to see them as they stretch him out, but Johnny keeps his head still and soon his cock is tapping against his cheek. Jaehyun opens his mouth easily, allowing Johnny to push into his mouth. It’s a stretch, one wider than the now three fingers in his ass. 

Johnny’s hands push into Jaehyun’s hair, holding his head as he begins to thrust into his mouth. It’s not the first time Jaehyun’s done this but it doesn’t make it any easier to take him in. Johnny’s the biggest out of all of them in every way possible. He does the best he can, taking it all, but Jaehyun’s struggling even at the halfway point. Part of it probably has to do with the way the fingers in him are curling up, pressing against his prostate. Jaehyun moans loudly around Johnny’s cock, wiggling his hips back against the two behind him, only to be met with a hard smack on his cheek. 

Apparently the three make some kind of silent agreement because Johnny pulls out of his mouth just as the fingers come out of him. Jaehyun coughs, sucking in a deep breath, thighs spreading when Doyoung’s legs come between them. “Come sit on Doyoung’s big cock,” Jungwoo says sweetly as his hands grab at Jaehyun’s hips. “Show him how good you are at riding, Jaehyun.” 

The words make Jaehyun whine, fingers tugging at the sheets as Jungwoo guides him backwards. Johnny has his hands on his shoulders, pulling his torso up as Jungwoo keeps one hand on Jaehyun’s back, the other hand wrapped around Doyoung’s dick, rubbing it against Jaehyun’s entrance. Both Doyoung and Jaehyun moan when Jaehyun sinks down onto him in one fluid motion. Jaehyun even thinks he hears Jungwoo moan next to him and the theory is confirmed when Jungwoo lifts Jaehyun’s hips up, pushing them down and letting out another moan of his own. 

“This is so hot,” Jungwoo says quietly, “Why didn’t we do this before?” The last part comes with a slap on Jaehyun’s ass before Jungwoo runs his and up the curve of his back, making Jaehyun arch it and whine. “You’re so fucking hot, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo says, fingers grabbing his chin, pulling him to the side slightly to meet him in a kiss. 

Jaehyun whines against Jungwoo’s lips for more than one reason, more than two actually. One, Doyoung’s started thrusting up, making Jaehyun spread his legs and his hips attempt to drop down as much as they can while kissing Jungwoo. Two is the way Jungwoo is kissing him. It’s desperate and Jungwoo’s sucking on his tongue, making rather obscene noises as he does so. Finally, it’s the way Johnny’s hand has wrapped itself around Jaehyun’s cock, pumping it in time with Doyoung’s thrusts up into him. 

There’s too much going on. Too much for Jaehyun’s mind and body to take comfortably. It makes him pull away from Jungwoo, head hanging practically against Johnny’s arm as he lets his hips drop down quickly onto Doyoung. The boy has his hands gripping his hips like his life depends on it. He’s sure there’s going to be bruises tomorrow and even ones on the backs of his thighs from how hard Doyoung is thrusting up into him. 

“Your ass looks so good like this,” Doyoung moans out along with a squeeze to one of his cheeks. “It jiggles so much.” 

Jaehyun whines, biting down on his lip as he tilts his head to the side, just enough to see Doyoung. The other’s whole face is red and even from the angle of Jaehyun’s head, he can see the sweat beads on Doyoung’s forehead. Jaehyun quickly closes his eyes though when he feels Johnny’s thumb begin to circle around the tip of his cock. It’s really no surprise how fast Jaehyun cums. He doesn’t even think five minutes has past and his toes are already curling, body jerking forward and muscles clenching around Doyoung. Thankfully, it only takes Doyoung a few more thrusts up before Jaehyun bites at his lip at the feeling of warmth filling him. 

Johnny--at least he thinks it’s Johnny-- runs his hand through Jaehyun’s hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Jaehyun’s never had two orgasms in one night. Normally it’s one, if he’s lucky, but most of the time he sighs and gives up before he’s even close. Mostly due to the fact he can barely keep his eyes open or he’s got too much school on his mind to properly jack off. It’s a lot, his whole body is shaking gently and he feels like his legs might give out if he stays in this position for much longer. But the thought of still having Jungwoo and Johnny fuck him is exciting. The thought of going from only getting fucked _maybe_ once every few weeks to getting fucked three times in one night really shouldn’t be this thrilling. 

As Doyoung pulls out of him, fingers quickly press against his entrance. Jungwoo clicks his tongue and Jaehyun whines at the feeling of being empty and the way Jungwoo is almost pressing his fingers into him. “Clench, don’t let any of his cum leak out.” 

Jaehyun nods, pressing his lips together to hold back a moan. The transition is quick, probably having something to do with Jungwoo’s command, and then there’s hands on his hips again and Jungwoo pushes into him slowly. Jaehyun moans out, not being able to hold this one back. His arms give out and soon his cheek is pressed against the bed and he can hear a laugh coming from Johnny. 

“You’re doing so good, Jaehyun,” Johnny says, fingers running down his back, tracing the line of his spine and then back up again. “Taking all this cock so wonderfully. Who knew you were such a slut,” Johnny laughs out the last part and even Jungwoo behind him lets out a laugh. 

Jungwoo isn’t gentle, not that Doyoung was either, but Jungwoo is thrusting into him like he’s going to die if he doesn’t. The worst part is, Jungwoo’s just as loud as he is when he’s the one bent over like this, practically moaning louder than Jaehyun. Oh god, then Jungwoo does this _thing_. He pushes in all the way, letting out a breathy fuck as his hips pause only to be pulled out all the way. He leans down, hands spreading Jaehyun’s cheeks, and Jungwoo spits in his gape. Jaehyun whines at the feeling, whines even louder when Jungwoo pats his entrance before settling back into his position, pushing in quickly and resuming his rhythm. It’s not that he wasn’t wet enough, Jaehyun can hear the obscene noises coming from himself and the fact that there’s something dripping down the back of his legs, it just must be something that Jungwoo _likes_ to do. 

Johnny lifts him up again, enough for Jaehyun’s elbows to be pressed into the bed instead of his face. Doyoung is also at the end of the bed and it’s his hand that’s wrapped around Johnny’s cock, twisting and tugging at it slowly. “Jaehyun,” Doyoung says quietly, lips curling into a grin as he reaches forward, fingers grabbing his chin and tilting it up slowly. “Johnny wants to cum on your face.” 

For a moment, Jaehyun wonders how long Doyoung’s been here, jerking off Johnny next to him. He’s been too out of it to notice, too caught up in the way Jungwoo’s angling his hips to hit at Jaehyun’s prostate. He wouldn’t even have heard them, his own moans mixing with Jungwoo’s along with the loud slap of skin and the wet sounds coming from Jaehyun. Though, by the look on Johnny’s face, the way his lips are parted and his teeth are pressed into his bottom lip hard enough for the skin under it to turn white, Jaehyun thinks it must have been a decent amount of time. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo moans loud and Jaehyun feels the boy lean over him, fists pressing into the bed on both sides of him. “I wanna see.” His voice is shaky and breathy, the slapping of his hips against Jaehyun’s ass is making it even harder to hear.

Jaehyun parts his lips, panting softly as he looks up at Johnny. The boy has his head leaned back, hips rocking slowly into Doyoung’s hand. It’s hard to keep his eyes on Johnny even with how good he looks, luckily, Doyoung’s still got his fingers wrapped around Jaehyun’s jaw, keeping his head up for him. Then Johnny’s hand pushes into Jaehyun’s hair, tugging his head up even more, tilting it back so he meets his eyes. 

“Open your mouth,” Johnny breathes out and naturally, Jaehyun obliges, sticking his tongue out as well. “Fuck, _Jae_. Oh my god.” 

The _Oh my god_ is matched with one from Jungwoo as well. Jungwoo pushes his hips all the way flush against Jaehyun’s. There’s a warm feeling in him and Jaehyun struggles to keep his eyes open as Johnny’s cum hits his face in thick globs. There’s definitely some in his hair, there’s already some dripping off his chin and he’s honestly a little upset at the little amount that actually made it on his tongue. 

“Such a good boy,” Doyoung says. One finger runs up his cheek, collecting a strip of cum before that same finger is being pushed in Jaehyun’s mouth. It makes the two in front of Jaehyun breath out a moan (and a soft laugh from Johnny). “Are you ready for Johnny to fuck you now, birthday boy?” 

Jaehyun nods slowly, biting down on his lips, eyes flickering up to look at said boy. Johnny’s cheeks are bright red and his bottom lip is the even redder from how much he’s chewed on it. Jungwoo doesn’t move, doesn’t pull out of him until Johnny nods over at the boy. Jaehyun can’t help but whimper at the loss and even Jungwoo makes a displeased sound as he slides off the bed. 

Johnny pushes him down, grabs his shoulders and lays him down, head landing on his pillow. Jaehyun whines, not even needing Johnny to push his legs up, he does it himself, wrapping his arm around his knees, eyes blinking up at the boy. Jaehyun can’t even imagine what he looks like right now. There’s thick spots of cum beginning to dry on his face, which is also definitely very red and sweaty. Then there’s his own cum that’s on his stomach and there’s an even bigger amount of precum dripping from his cock, pooling right under his belly button. Oh god, then there’s the cum he can feel dripping out of him, making him clench his muscles and suck in a breath. Jaehyun looks _filthy_ , but feels _amazing_. 

It starts slow, slower than the other times. Johnny pushes in gently, breath hitching as he settles, hips pressed against the back of Jaehyun’s thighs. The feeling alone is enough to push Jaehyun over the edge. He’s sensitive, so fucking sensitive, and Johnny is so big and he’s pressed right up against his prostate and it has Jaehyun choking out a sob as his cock twitches with every bit of cum that squirts from it. 

Johnny leans forward, one hand quickly grabbing Jaehyun’s cheek, immediately shoving his tongue in his mouth. It’s sloppy and barely even a kiss, really, but Jaehyun loves it. When Johnny begins thrusting, they lose contact. Jaehyun arches his back and his hands grab at Johnny’s shoulders, digging his nails in quickly. Then Johnny straightens out, hands tugging Jaehyun’s legs around his waist, lifting his hips up slightly off of the bed. 

He doesn’t slow down. Jaehyun’s not even sure how he can be thrusting so hard. The bed is hitting against the wall and Johnny’s grunts and groans are nearly as loud as the ones coming from Jaehyun. It feels so fucking good that he thinks he’s going to lose his mind. And he does lose his mind when both Doyoung and Jungwoo come into vision again.

It’s a bit awkward, considering Jaehyun’s bed isn’t that big, but they make it work. Jungwoo is on his right, torso bent over the bed, hand wrapped around Jaehyun’s cock. Doyoung is on the other side, laying down on his stomach and _oh god_ , he’s licking the tip of his cock as Jungwoo jerks him off. Then there’s Johnny between him, literally fucking _pounding_ into him. 

“You gonna cum again?” Jungwoo’s question comes as a soft coo, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “You should cum in Doyoung’s mouth,” said boy grins at him before leaning down and taking the tip of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. “Doie _loves_ to swallow,” Jungwoo finishes. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun chokes out, head leaning back and eyes closing. He doesn’t know what to focus on right now, even his body is overwhelmed at the amount of pleasure running through him. Doesn’t know whose name to moan out or who to grab onto. All he knows is there’s the heat building up in his stomach again and it’s happening way too fast for his liking. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jaehyun _squeals_ , one so high pitched that it doesn’t even sound like it’s coming from him. 

None of them slow down with their actions. Jaehyun bites down on his lip, tears sliding out from the sides of his eyes, whole body jerking and twitching. He lets his lip go, releasing it before tilting his head down. He only sees the sight for a quick moment, sees Jungwoo pushing down on Doyoung’s head, making him take all of Jaehyun’s cock while he smirks at him, the visual is enough to have Jaehyun’s eyes rolling back and his head hitting against the pillow again. 

Jaehyun doesn’t even register that Johnny’s stop thrusting, or that he’s orgasmed. He only realizes when all three of them pull away, and Jaehyun can feel the cum leaking out of him again. He’s out of breath, he’s covered (and filled) with cum, and his whole body is _still_ shaking. Jaehyun runs his hand through his hair, lips parted because he hasn’t even caught his breath yet. 

“I never thought this would be this amazing,” Johnny laughs out. He groans softly, body scooting back to lean against the wall that Jaehyun’s bed is pressed against. “Jaehyun, seriously, I know I’ve said it a lot tonight but you’re fucking hot.” It comes out as a laugh again, this time met with Johnny’s hand hitting against Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung agrees and Jaehyun watches as he sits down on the side of the bed, making it dip to the left slightly. “I’m really glad Johnny came up with the idea,” he pauses before pursing his lips out, “and that you actually said yes because I really didn’t think you would.” 

“Hey, I helped with the idea too.” Jungwoo pouts, hand wrapped around a water bottle. “I was the one to suggest it to be all three of us.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” The question comes from Johnny, hand squeezing gently around Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun can feel his ears heat up, assuming they aren’t still red, as he nods slowly. He enjoyed it, he really enjoyed it. Even if it made him feel like he was in one of those lame porn videos he watches sometimes. 

“I did,” he breathes out quietly. “I really did.” 

 

 

 

 

 

He must have fallen asleep sometime after Johnny cleaned him up, though, he doesn’t know exactly when he did. The feeling of a warm washcloth and gentle kisses along his skin was enough to make his body relax fully and fade off into sleep. When his eyes open slowly, dim light illuminating the room, he sees Johnny next to him, phone held above his face and lips pursed at the device. 

Jaehyun smiles gently, realizing the way he’s curled up against the other. He’s got legs thrown over Johnny’s, one arm hooked over his stomach, and cheek pressed against his arm. He taps his finger against the boy’s side, making him look over at him, face immediately lighting up. “Oh, I didn’t know you woke up.” The words are said quietly and then followed by a gentle kiss against his forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mm,” Jaehyun hums out, legs stretching against Johnny’s, “good. How long was I asleep for?” 

“Not long, maybe twenty minutes.” 

Jaehyun nods, fingers running up and down Johnny’s side. “Where’s Doyoung and Jungwoo?” It’s quiet, much too quiet for those two to still be in the room. 

“Said something about having Valentine’s Day plans.” Johnny shrugs. “Oh,” he smiles, biting down on his lip. The phone is put down next to him and Johnny twists his body, turning on his side slowly. “It’s past midnight so uh,” he blinks a few times before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Happy Birthday, Jae.” 

Jaehyun swallows, suddenly feeling slightly shy at Johnny’s words. It’s ironic really, the fact that not even an hour ago he had Johnny fucking him with two of his best friends sucking his cock and now he’s embarrassed because Johnny wished him a happy birthday. But Johnny doesn’t seem to be any less shy. His own cheeks are pink and he kind of looks a little scared, if Jaehyun was being honest. 

“Thanks,” he says softly, letting a smile curl his lips up. “And thank you for uh, _that_ idea.” 

Johnny nods. Then he parts his lips, sucking in a breath as his eyes tilt down, trying to avoid Jaehyun’s. “Maybe next year it can just be me and you. Or you know, something like that I guess.” 

There’s a pause, one a little too short for Jaehyun’s liking (only because the words come up from his throat like word vomit). “We don’t have to wait a whole year for that.” 

The response from Johnny comes just as quickly as Jaehyun’s had. “For it to be that special, we do.” Johnny blinks, honestly looking like he’s just seen a ghost. He clears his throat before letting out a soft sigh. “I know we’ve had sex and stuff before but,” a pause and Johnny’s eyes meet back with Jaehyun’s. “ _Yeah._ ” 

Johnny didn’t need to explain, didn’t need to actually finish what he was saying because Jaehyun understands. He understands so much that his ears are already bright red and the palms of his hands are kind of sweaty. “Well,” Jaehyun starts slowly, “we didn’t actually have sex _on_ my birthday so..” Jaehyun purses his lips out, fingers running up the curve of Johnny’s side. “And knowing Jungwoo, he’s definitely not going to come back tonight.” 

Johnny’s brows furrow and he lets out a soft laugh. “Jae, you really think you can go again? I mean-” 

“It’s different,” Jaehyun says quickly, “I mean-- it would be different than that. And besides,” Jaehyun sucks in a breath, letting his hand wander all the way down Johnny’s arm until his fingers slide between his. “It’s what I want for my birthday. The present I want.” 

There’s a squeeze to his hand and then a pair of lips on his. Maybe getting presents for his birthday wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> { happy birthday jaehyun! }  
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
